Benutzer Diskussion:Tobi72/Archiv 2011
Re: Nicht canonischer Inhalt Darf ich dann untertänigst fragen warum das beim Artikel Irving Berlin kein Problem ist? Oder wurde Irving Berlin jetzt plötzlich mit mehr als einem Satz in erwähnt. Ich bitte um Erklärung... --Voyagerfreak2 16:54, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Verschiebungen Hallo, ich wollte Dich nur schnell auf zwei Verschiebungen hinweisen: Datei:Bareil wird wiederbelebt.jpg („Wiederbelebung“ mit „ie“) und Kriegswiedergutmachung („Wiedergutmachung“ auch mit „ie“). Beste Grüße--Bravomike 07:56, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Nominierung Rollback Danke! Musste mich gleich mal informieren, was man dann ist bzw. tun kann! :) --One of four 10:00, 15. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die Nominierung. -- 20:50, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re:Nominierung zum Administrator Vielen Dank. :) -- 08:14, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Artikel verschieben Verschiebung ist erledigt. Außerdem möchte ich noch anregen, die Begriffsklärung unter Shakaar anzulegen, und nicht unter „Shakaar (Begriffsklärung)“. Auch als die Episode noch da lag, war Shakaar mehrmals falsch verlinkt, immer war die Person gemeint. Das wäre nicht unbemerkt geblieben, wenn Shakaar eine überprüfbare Begriffsklärung gewesen wäre…--Bravomike 18:25, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Naja, dafür ist eine Begriffsklärung ja da… Ich meine nur, man kann mit einfach nur „Shakaar“ die Person meinen, man kann damit die Widerstandszelle meinen, beides passt, und beides sind nicht die vollständigen Lemmata.--Bravomike 22:03, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Bild verschoben Hallochen, ich hab das Bild mal wegen der Schreibweise nach Datei:Sisko_wirft_Sprietsegel_ab.jpg verschoben. Schreibt man glaub ich so ( ). -- 20:49, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ebenso zwei weitere nach Datei:Shakaar_und_seine_Leute_wollen_kämpfen.jpg bzw. nach Datei:O'Brien_kugelt_seinen_Arm_aus.jpg verschoben. -- 22:38, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Und auch Datei:Kira_bläst_Duranja_aus.jpg. -- 01:02, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::: + Datei:Benjamin_Sisko_verschwindet_ein_zweites_Mal.jpg -- 12:07, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: + Datei:Otner stellt seine Schwester zur Rede.jpg -- 21:02, 18. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::: + Datei:Einflug_in_Atmosphäre_von_Gasriesen.jpg -- 19:22, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Re: Monobook-Benutzer Ich werds mir mal ansehen. Erstmal habe ich die Nachrichtenschilder, die ich eben gesetzt habe unten in den Text getan. Wenn sie unter dem Text stehen, geht es doch erstmal, oder? -- 23:25, 16. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich hab jetzt mal dran rumgespielt. Ich denke, es sollte in Monobook jetzt auch einigermaßen aussehen, wenn das Nachrichtenschild Marke Stub im Text einer Episode steht. Nicht perfekt, aber es geht - wenigstens genauso gut wie in Oasis. Das funzt dann auch mit den neuen Schildern zu , und . Das kannst du hier erkennen. Passt das erstmal? -- 12:47, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Trill-Transportschiff Hallo, nur kurz der Hinweis, dass ich den Artikel nach Trill-Transportschiff verschoben habe. Beste Grüße--Bravomike 17:24, 13. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Bitte Kemosit wiederherstellen... ... weil oft so ausgesprochen. -- 91.2.216.49 16:30, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Es gab hier genug Redirects dieser Art, diese sind jedoch nicht erwünscht, deshalb werden diese wieder gelöscht.--Tobi72 19:23, 14. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Unverständnis Darf man fragen, warum Du begonnen hast, die Episode Kleine, grüne Männchen zu überarbeiten? Ich habe seinerzeit mehrere Tage meiner Freizeit darin investiert diese Episode auszubauen und würde sagen das Ergebnis kann sich sehen lassen. Sie steht anderen hervorragend ausgebauten Episoden jedenfalls in Nichts nach. Ich finde Dein Verhalten etwas sonderbar und es zeugt nicht gerade von Respekt für die Arbeit anderer an diesem Projekt. Natürlich können Artikel hier jederzeit überarbeitet werden, aber den kompletten Text zu ersetzen, finde ich gelinde gesagt schon ziemlich frech. Ich hab auch mehrfach an Artikeln gearbeitet, die Du zuvor bearbeitet hattest und habe immer versucht Deine Arbeit zu respektieren und lediglich Sätze zu ergänzen oder zu verbessern, bzw. umzustellen. Es gibt noch genügend unbearbeitet Episoden, die eine Überarbeitung viel dringender nötig hätten als diese. --Joe-le 16:38, 22. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Linkfix in Das Wagnis (DS9) Hallo, der Artikel, der einstmals unter David Allan Mack lag, wurde nach David Alan Mack verschoben, und ich habe die Weiterleitung gleich terminiert. Könntest Du bitte den Link in fixen? Gelegenheit nutze ich auch gleich, um auf Fehllinks auf Impuls (gemeint ist wohl Impulsgeschwindigkeit) und Peterson (→Peterson (DS9)) hinzuweisen. Danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 20:23, 19. Mai 2011 (UTC) :Ich danke Dir :)--Bravomike 08:40, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Rechtevergabe Hi, könntest du das Rücksetzrecht erteilen? siehe: Memory Alpha:Rechtevergabe#Ernennungen zum Rollback. Danke. -- 10:20, 28. Mai 2011 (UTC) TOS / TOS remastered Hallo, mir ist aufgefallen, dass es Bilder bei TOS gibt, die zu TOS remastered gehören. Ist das Absicht? Sonst würde ich das gerne mal überarbeiten. Gruß, -- 8:55, 13. Juni 2011 (UTC) Babylon 5 Warum? Schau mal den Beitrag zu buffy! Würde doch gehen wenn man noch hinschreibt: es gab zahlreiche Anspielungen auf Star trek. :Also das Mit Buffy ist meiner Meinung nach auch nicht in Ordnung. Dazu kannst du meine Meinung auch Diskussion:Parodien_und_Anspielungen_auf_Star_Trek_(Fernsehen)#Wirklich_sinnvoll lesen. Es ist nunmal keine Anspielung, wenn ein Schauspieler, der Aus Star Trek bekannt ist, ist dessen Auftritt in einer Serie, keine Anspielung auf Star Trek selbst. Erst wenn etwas, das aus Star Trek bekannt ist, dort parodiert oder darauf angespielt wird, macht es Sinn das einzutragen. Vorher ist das nicht sinnvoll. Da es aber zu Babylon 5 bisher gar keine bekannten Details zu Anspielungen gibt, braucht man für alle Fälle auch nicht ausschließlich die Schauspieler, die dort spielen, einzutragen. Das hat wirklich nichts mit einer Anspielung zu tun.--Tobi72 19:56, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit Hallo Tobi, wenn ich mir den bisherigen Stand deiner Arbeit an Ein Stich zur rechten Zeit so ansehe, dann ist es ja schon ein ganzer Schwall Text der einem da entgegenspringt und es ist ja noch nicht fertig. Würde es da Sinn machen, den Text nicht irgendwie aufzuteilen? Spontan dachte ich da an Teil 1, Teil 2 und Teil 3. Ansich geht es, aber so viel Text in einem Artikel könnte da vielleicht etwas unübersichtlich werden, gerade aufgrund der vielen kleineren Überschriften. --D47h0r Talk 13:09, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Re:Quelle, Lizenz und Beschreibung Hallo Tobi, als erstes muss ich sagen,dass es mir Leid tut wenn ich hier etwas falsch gemacht habe. Es tut mir auch Leid ,dass ich dir nicht sofort geantwortet habe aber ich habe gar nicht erkannt,dass zu dem Willkommensgruß noch andere Nachrichten dazugekommen sind. Ich finde Memory Alpha super und wollte nur mithelfen. könntest du mir bitte nochmal erklären was ich zu den Bildern, die ich hochgeladen habe dazuschreiben muss. Ich habe ähnliche Bilder auch bei anderen gesehen und dachte man könnte es so machen. LG aus(Bad)Aachen spybot07 ds9 Die Suche 1 Hallo, ich bin neu und weiß noch nicht, wie ich dich anders kontaktieren kann. Die Tage habe ich "Die Suche 1" gegengelesen und bin ratlos über den Link zu Energiekopplung, im Kopf habe ich, dass ständig von Energiekupplungen gesprochen wird. Die DS9-DVD habe ich leider nicht, daher kann ich nicht nachhören, im engl. Drehbuch steht power coupling, was für Energiekupplung spricht. Vielleicht auch ein Übersetzungsfehler? Wenn das so wäre, könnte man diese Tatsache noch aufnehmen. Gruß, Stefanstefan 16:02, 18. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Re: In Arbeit Hallo Tobi, danke für den Hinweis, man lernt doch nie aus… --Bravomike 12:58, 29. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Guardian Hi erstmal willkommen zurück, du hast doch den Artikel Guardian in Arbeit gesetzt, blos der wurde seit Januar nicht mehr bearbeitet. Arbeitest du noch daran, oder kann man diesen Hinweis entfernen? --Klossi 15:39, 14. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Re:Änderungen Logische Zusammensetztungen und Schlussfolgerungen müssen nicht unbedingt kanonisch sein. Offiziele Bezeichnungen sind nunmal besser als so manche Übersetztungen von ZDF. z.B. FBI ermittelt nicht an Bord von Schiffen der US Navy. FBI ist zivil und die US Navy lässt keine Zivile Ermittler an Bord von ihren Schiffen geschweige an die Reaktorkammern. Für solche Fälle gibt es nunmal den NCIS der damals NIS hieß. Die offiziele Bezeichung für die Juristische Abteilung ist nunmal das Jugde Advocate General's Corps. Es ist absolute Logisch das es einen Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service exestiert. In der US Navy ermitteln der NCIS in Verbrechenssachen. Wieso nicht auch bei der Sternenflotte. Argument: Es wäre sonst so als würde die SS in Ausschwitz ermitteln würde. Ein General entspricht nicht nur ungefähr einem Admiral, es entspricht einem Admiral. Die MACOs sind die Infanterie der Sternenflotte, wie auch das US Marine Corps für die US Navy. Die Struktur, Dienstgrade, Prinzipien und Traditionen der Sternenflotte und der MACOs wurde 1 zu 1 von der US Navy und des USMC übernommen. Und das Prinzip ist nunmal so das jeder Organisation von einer anderen überwacht und kontrolliert wird. So ist das Prinzip der Rechtsstaatlichkeit. Deswegen sind diese Änderungen notwenig. Man muss nicht 2 mal für Verständnis danken. Man sollte für vieles offen sein. Wie die Föderation. Re:B'Rel und Haus des Martok So Habe alle Quellen nachgetragen; und war es echt notwendig alle Änderungen auf der B'rel seite zu löschen? 3/4 davon waren nur über diese Klasse und mühsam recherchiert ;was notwendig ist glaube ich entscheidest du auch nicht alleine. Und nur falls es dich interresiert: "canonisch" schreibt man normalerweise mit "K" also "kanonisch" Cdr Chakotay 23:10, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S. Es ist eine Freicheheit sich anzumaßen anderen , ob wohl man sich selber nicht immer korreckt verhälts Links zu Verhaltensweisen in Memory Alpha zu zu liefern; Ich Arbeite Seit 5 Jahren bei Wikipedia mit und ich habe nur Danksagungen bekommen ; überhaupt bevor man Beiträge löscht, kann man auch erstmal reden und die "Fehler" GEMEINSAM herausbringen. Cdr Chakotay 23:20, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das "Adminchaos" ist meine vertretbare Meinung , die als Beleidigung interpretiert werden kann ;aber als keine beabsichtigte ist. Zudem werden auf Wikipedia nicht einfach komplette Beiträge gelöscht sondern sie werden gemeinsam verbessert. Es wäre nett wenn sie auch einmal zur cooperation bereit wären , und anderen die Chance lassen die nach ihrer meinung begangenen "Fehler" zu verbessern. Zudem kenne ich sämtliche Regeln von Wikia und co. und wenn sie mal auf Wikipedia schauen ; da is es genau so , dass zusatz informationen bei Beiträgen geliefert werden. Wie z.B eine Zusammenfassung der Bird-of -Prey s. Ich könnteden Beitrag natürlich überarbeiten wenn sie ihn nicht gelöscht hätten. Ich habe diesen Beitrag ins Archiv geschrieben , um meine Krikit nicht öffentlich anzubringen. Eine Quelle für ein Bild zu vergessen , dasds man seit 3 Jahren auf der HDD hat ist durchaus möglich. Und an meiner Wikipedia erfahrung zu zweifeln ist durchaus auch eina Anmaßung. NATÜRLICH KÖNNEN SIE MICH LÖSCHEN, WAS HINDERT MICH ABER DARAN MICH ERNEUT ANZUMELDEN ? Zudem ist es nur im Prinziep ein Amtsmissbrauch jemanden wegen einer anderen Meinung als die eigene aus dem Wikia zu entvernen und ich finde es zudem unmöglich aufgrund eines Streites alle Beiträge im Wiki zu entfernen. Ich verstehe ihre Einwände auch und ich hoffe wir können beide ein Stück nachgeben und einen gemeinsamen Kompromiss ausarbeiten. Cdr Chakotay 13:36, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Die Information über die Schiffsklassen ist durchaus richtig , wie es aus dem nur in Amerika veröffentlichten Buch von Gene Roddenberry hervorgeht (von dem ich ein Exemplar habe) in diesem Buch stehen alle Klasssen ; sowie die Vorlagen , die Namen , die Dienstzeit und die "Facelifts". Daraus geht hervor , dass der einzige Bird of Prey der im Zeitraum von DS9 Spielt die K'Vort Klasse ist. Den Text über die Allgemeinen Characteristica ist von mir : Quelle : Star Trek folgen. Die D11; D12 und D13 Klasse entwickelten sich später aus der B'Rel klasse. Quelle s.Oben. Um korekt zu sein im Text über D12 s steht , dass diese vom aussehen fast identisch sind , nicht dass die D-Reihe nicht von der B'Rel klasse abstammt. >Zudem ist das wappen des Hauses von Martok auch auf der Paramount website zu finden und so auch auf dieser Seite zu veröffentlichen.Ich werde die Coprights nachtragen. Cdr Chakotay 17:38, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Meinetwegen aber im Prinzip stimmt es. Und wenn n bischen Background knowlege unerwünscht ist , dann wir dieses Wiki mit der Zeit veralten. Und wenn man jetzt sieht was unter der B'Rel klasse steht ; dann kann man den Artikel gleich ganz streichen. Alle Mühe war um sonst, ich glaub ich mach keine Anlauf mehr für irgendwas hier. Cdr Chakotay 17:58, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Du sagst ich kann es da hinzufügen; ich mach das als zusammenfassung für diesen riesen Absatz und dann kreidest du fehlende Quellen. Meine Quellen : Star Trek: DS9; TOS, TNG ; Voy ; TAS ; ENT so des sind meine Quellen ; wenn man da aufpasst erfährt man das alles. Soll ich des so hinschreiben oder was ? Nach den 5000 Folgen weis ich des nicht mehr so genau. Es ist doch klar dass es aus den Filmen stammt oder? Und wenn des alles obensteht kann ich ja auch schreiben Quelle siehe oben. Und es ist schon echt langatmig. Du machst es einem schon wirklich unnötig schwer. Wenn man das ganze selbst formuliert; ich hab des nachgeschlagen muss man nichtmal Quellen angeben. Ums genau zu nehmen sind alle Schiffsanamen und Bezeichnungen rechtlich eingetragen unter der Marke Star Trek. Müsse wir uns jetzt alle noch Lizensen Kaufen um Bird-of-Prey zu schreiben? Jeder versuch hier mitzuhelfen wird von ihnen immer irgendwie untergraben. Mal ehrlich liest du lieber 2 Seiten oder 5 Zeilen mit der selben Information? So kann man doch wirklich nicht vorwärts kommen , Wenn du alles löschst was aus deinen Augen unnötig ist. Ich Zitiere: "Man muss aber beachten, dass sich der Canon bei Star Trek von Fan zu Fan verschieden zusammensetzt und es deswegen für Memory Alpha als Referenzquelle schwierig ist, einen Canon abzugrenzen." Ich interpretiere das so: Du findest es überflüssig; andere freuen sich über meinen Beitrag. Es giebt hier ja genug die Vandalismus betreiben , was ich ja nicht tue , aber was hat es für einen sinn leute zu "terrorisieren" die nichts tun? Ich finde man sollte über kanonisch oder nicht abstimmen und es sollte nicht von deiner , verzeihung , Willkür abhängen , ob ein Artikel steht oder nicht. Aber wenn alles so niedergeprügelt wird kann ich die vandalen durchaus ein Stück weit verstehen. Glaubst du nicht, das so eine Politik eine Menge Mitglieder vergrault? Cdr Chakotay 19:41, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Lösch mich so viel und so oft du willst aber tobi 27 du kannst mich mal du nervst penetrant gehst auf niemanden ein und verkrüppelst im dienste der kanonität das ganze wiki Re:Tobi27 löscht alles Ich hab ihn ja auch schon angeschrieben das du es nicht böse meinst, es sind halt die typischen Anfängerfehler die wir alle schon gemacht haben. --Klossi 20:49, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :So ich war jetzt auch nochmal ganz ausführlich und wie sehe hat Henk ja auch schon einen Komentar abgegeben. --Klossi 21:02, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Re:Danke Kein Problem. -- 21:05, 13. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Moskau Warum darf leningrad stehen und moskau nicht??? Cdr Chakotay 20:59, 14. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Wikipedia veröffentlicht Beiträge unter der Creative Common Lizens ; man darf diese Texte unter Angabe eines Links zum Beitrag (was ich tat) 1zu 1 kopieren und veröffentlichen. Dies ist weder eine Copyrightverletzung , noch strafbar. Cdr Chakotay 18:15, 16. Nov. 2011 (UTC) P.S. So verhält es sich auch mit Wikia Verschiebung Hi! Ich hab mal Flußregulator verschoben nach Flussregulator. Das betrifft auch einen Link in Die Erpressung. Gruß, -- 13:07, 1. Dez. 2011 (UTC) RE: Mögliche Adminnominierung in Zukunft Hi, mein Beitrag da war eher zwinkernd zu verstehen gemeint, mir ist durchaus bewusst, das ich noch etwas an mir und MA arbeiten muss. Aber danke für dein Kommentar dazu. Ich habe auf jeden Fall vor so weiter zu mache, allerdings werde ich immer mal wieder Pausen einlegen müssen (Urlaub, Prüfungen, usw.) Aber ich denke das ist ja bei jedem in gewisser weise so. Aber ich denke das ich auf jeden Fall dabei bleiben werde und ich hoffe doch das ich nicht nur Quantitativ sondern auch qualitativ was geleistet habe. Dein Beispiel versteh ich und kenne so was aus anderen Bereichen leider zu gut. Der Schluss deines Kommentars klingt etwas so als siehst du meine Beiträge als Alibi Bearbeitungen an?! Und auch keine Kontinuität? Ich versuche so viel und das so gut zu machen wie mir möglich ist. Und ich arbeite hier auch gerne ;). --Ben Cullen 21:33, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Danke, stimmt das ist ja heute;). Ok dann weiß ich Bescheid, ich hatte es auch nicht Persönlich genommen. Ja manchmal versuche ich meine eigenen Ideen einzubringen, meist hatte ich das nur nicht zu ende Gedacht bis her;). Aber ich werde weiter hier arbeiten und mal sehen was dann noch so passiert;) --Ben Cullen 21:44, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ::Das werde ich mir merken, ist ne gute Idee. und jetzt werd ich mal noch ein paar bearbeitungen machen, müssen noch einige Meta Artikel mit der Vorlage : Personendaten aufgerüstet werden. ;)--Ben Cullen 21:57, 2. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Datei:Das Wesen wird vom Chronotonstrahl getötet..jpg‎ Hallo Tobi, habe dein Bild nach Datei:Der Pah-Geist wird von Chronotonstrahlen getötet.jpg verschoben. Hier kann man das Kind, den Pah-Geist, auch beim Namen nennen, zudem hatte es zwei Punkte. --D47h0r Talk 21:22, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Sry, hatte es in der Episode im Kopf, als würde man einen Pah-Geist sehen, zudem hatte mich die MA/en wohl falsch bestätigt, da dort die Rede von einem Pah-Geist ist. Da frage ich mich, haben die dort eine Quelle oder haben sie eine Schlussfolgerung genommen. --D47h0r Talk 21:55, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Kaskadenfeeder Hallo Tobi, ist hier eventuell „Kaskadenfeder“ gemeint? Oder „Kaskadenfelder“ (unwahrscheinlich)? Oder was ganz anderes (am Ende doch „Feeder“?)--Bravomike 22:32, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) :Ah, danke, so was hatte ich mir dann doch fast gedacht und deswegen nicht sofort verschoben. Gut, dass Du das aber noch mal klar gemacht hast, danke! Beste Grüße--Bravomike 22:39, 11. Dez. 2011 (UTC) wikipedia ich schreibe artikel eigentlich immer anders also mit eigenen worten was ich so an infos finde. ich glaube du meinst den satz über die familie? ansonsten habe ich ausser die filmauswahl nichts einfach nur kopiert.. soweit ich weiß... --Ben Cullen 13:24, 13. Dez. 2011 (UTC)